


Just a Picture?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen realizes after it's to late, how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

As I look upon Jared’s face I feel joy and sadness. Joy cause he seems happy, content. Sadness because I’m not the one to make him happy. I’ve known for awhile now that I feel more for him then friendly feelings. I’ve known for awhile now that I’m irrevocably and totally in love with him. 

 

I know I have Daneel and we’re engaged, blah blah blah. My heart’s just not into it. I love her but I’m not in love with her, perhaps I never was. Maybe she’s just a filler, second best. I suddenly feel sick and need to excuse myself.

 

In the bathroom I splash water on my face and try to calm my thoughts. Jared, always Jared running through my brain. It’s funny how some of those fans seen it way before I did. All those touches and almost kisses. Jared, Jared, Jared. Now he’s gone forever, claimed his soul mate the one he’ll live happily ever after with.

 

Fuck, suck it up Jensen. Man you need to grow some fucking balls and get back out there. Are you a man or a whiny bitch? I dry my hands and head back to the table. Jared and Gen are on the dance floor dipping and swaying to the music.

 

“Jen, Jensen?” Daneel hisses.

“What?” I shrug.

“Do you want to dance?” she asks. I grab her hand and pull her onto the dance floor. We move to the music and all I can think is not Jared.

“You look at him like he’s gone. What is wrong with you?” Daneel asks.

“Nothing” I say and blush turning away.

“Oh, my god. I never noticed before but yeah that makes sense. You love him don’t you?” she queries.

“Sure, he’s my best friend” I try for nautulance.

“Shit, your in love with him aren’t you?” she accuses. Before I can answer she shoves me away and rushes away. Shit.

“Everything ok?” Jared asks, hand on my shoulder. I squirm away and he looks like a kicked puppy. I sigh.

“Fine, go be with your wife” I say to harshly. Jared frowns but goes.

 

I find Daneel outside sucking back a smoke. I pull one out, light up and stand beside her.

 

“I should have known, all this time. Dammit” she curses.

“Danni please” I plead.

“No, no it’s ok. I get it, sort of. We’ll give it a month and then announce our break up. I guess it’s good that we never actually moved in together. I’ll be by tomorrow to pick up my belongings, I’ll bring yours as well” she says indifference in her voice.

“Danni I” I start.

“Don’t bother. Say my excuses” she says and walks away, out of my life.

 

I head back inside feeling heavy and sluggish. Shit what do I do now?

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: I don't own anything or the boys they are their own and i thought i'd just play for awhile.  


* * *

I watched as Jensen walked, no dragged himself back inside and slumped in his chair. He looked like someone had shot his best friend. I whispered that I would be back to Genevieve and went over to Jensen. I sat down next to him and waited.

 

“Danni just left me” he said.

“What she not feeling well? You don’t have to stick around ya know” I said.

“No Jared. Daneel left me, the engagement is over” Jensen gritted out as his eyes began to swim with tears.

“Oh, oh come here Jen” I said. I grabbed him out of his seat and hugged him hard. I pushed my face into his neck and inhaled. Spicy, sweet and all Jensen. I felt my dick begin to stir and slowly pushed Jen away. I was so glad I still had my jacket on.

 

See I have a confession to make, I’m in love with Jensen Ackles. I had been in love with him since shortly after we first met. It was ok back then I was able to cope. When Jen hooked up with Danni and they seem to stay together, well I knew. I knew that they would end up married someday and I would be alone. Not wanting to suffer I purposed to Gen, she said yes and viola. Only thing is I don’t love her, never have. It’s all a big act, on both our parts. Gen said yes to me cause she hoped it would help her dying career. 

 

Now. Well now I’m stuck in a loveless marriage and pretty much alone like I feared, but hey I’m a good actor no one will ever know the difference.

 

I looked down at Jensen. He looked so devastated all I wanted to was kiss him and make him feel better.

 

“It’ll be alright Jen, she'll come around” I tried.

“No Jared, no she won’t. I’m in love with someone else and she knows it. This person well they don’t have a clue how I feel and that’s how it’s gonna stay. I lost one of the good things in my life and now I’m alone and I deserve that” he said.

“You can’t help who you fall in love with Jen. Maybe if you talk to this person it might help” I said.

“I can’t Jared, I just can’t” he replied.

“Ok, ok relax Jen. What you gonna do?” I asked.

“I don’t know but I think I’ll head over to the hotel. Congratulations once again Jared, to you and Gen” He said and hugged me once again this time he pressed his nose into my neck. I felt him inhale and I squeezed him harder.

 

He pulled away and gave me a killer smile and turned to leave. I don’t know what came over me but I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the washroom. He looked confused but followed anyway. Once inside I pushed him up against the door and pressed my lips to his. He started to pull away but I held firm, I let him go a few seconds later. The look on his face was priceless and then, well then he hit me square in the jaw, I went down. He crouched over top of me rage and fury evident on his face.

 

“What the hell Jay? Do you like playing with my emotions?” he hissed.

“What?” I sputtered still reeling from the hit.

“I’m in love with you and what you kiss me as a practical joke? Belittle my feelings? What?” he raged.

“Huh?” man I felt dumb.

“Fuck, never mind” he said and was out the door.

 

Holy shit Jen loves me. Holy fuck he loves me, he loves me. I sang it over and over in my head. Oh, shit I kissed him. He must think me a total douche, just being married and all. Fuck I need to find him. I got up and ran out the door after him.

 

“Jared, where are you going? The limo’s here we have to go” Genevieve was saying.

 

What about Jensen?

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: I do not own anything. I just thought i'd play so more. Just my imagination, the boys are their own.  


* * *

I grabbed a taxi and went directly to the airport not stopping to grab my stuff from the hotel. They could mail it or donate it, I did not care. I booked my flight back to LA. I had half an hour to wait so I made the call. 

 

“Chris?” I said.

“Jens? Hey, son what’s going on?” Chris sounded concerned.

“Nothing, I was wondering if you had room for one more on your Tour?” I asked.

“Huh? Oh, yeah sure no problem” he answered.

“Great I’m catching a flight back to La right now. I’ll stop grab some shit and be at your place by noon” I said.

“Sure, see ya then” Chris said and hung up.

 

I pocketed my phone and boarded the plane. The ride seemed to fly by and in no time I was landing in LA. I grabbed a taxi to my apartment. I was hit with overwhelming sadness when I stepped inside, not for reasons you would think. First thing you see when you open the door is a picture of Jared and me on set laughing. My arm is slung over his shoulder and he’s smiling through his laughter dimples deep and glowing. I covered my mouth to stifle a gasp when I realized my hand was wet. I could feel the tears streaking down my cheeks. Wiping my face I set my mind to the task at hand and started gathering clothes and toiletries. While packing my clothes I came across a shirt that Jared had lent me and I packed it with my stuff. I would allow myself this little piece to keep with me always.

 

Once I was done packing I scribbled a quick note to Dani asking her to take Icarus since I didn’t know when or if I was coming back. I took one last look around and locked the door behind me for what might be the last time. I unlocked my truck and threw my duffle in the back and sat down steeling my nerves to make the last call.

 

“Jensen?” Came Janie’s voice.

“Yeah, hey do me a favor in 2 months call Sera Gamble and tell her that I’m not extending my contract for Supernatural” I said bracing myself.

“What?” She screeched.

“Please just do it. I’m going to be on extended leave for awhile. I want you as my agent still; I just need some time” I explained.

“Ok I’ll give you time but I won’t call her. There’s still 4 months before you’re due to sign any contracts” she said.

“Fine but don’t hold your breath” I grumbled and hung up.

 

I started the truck and made my way over to Chris’s place. The other guys were already there. I grabbed my duffle and headed for the door. It opened and before I knew Chris had drew me into a hug.

 

“You ok man?” Chris asked.

“Great and would be better if you let me go” Chris backed away but saw through the smile I plastered on my face.

“Who is it Jared or DAni?” He asked.

“What?” I squeaked, he just raised his eyebrow.

“Son, please. From that squeak I can guess its Jared. He break your heart or something?” He asked.

“Or something. When we heading out?” I asked changing the subject.

“Three days. I’ll let that slide for now but I want an explanation at some point” his tone brooked no room for argument.

“Fine” I agreed.

 

The next few days went by in a blur and before I knew it we were on the road. Being on the road with Chris and away from everything else was what I needed. It opened up my creativity and I began writing again. I also played with Chris at least once a week. The fans loved it and it made me feel alive. Two months into the tour and I had Broken Soul my first song in fifteen years. Chris loved it and got me to play it on stage. The fans went wild, who would have thought.

 

Two days after the debut of my song I got a call from A-Line Records, they wanted me to record an album. I declined the offer but agreed to cut the single as long as Chris sang and played on the single as well. They agreed and a contract was signed. I was paid two hundred grand for recording the song but retained the rights. I would also receive royalties etc if the single sold over one million copies. I wasn’t going to hold my breath for that but the money was nice.

 

I hadn’t heard from Jared. He sent a couple of texts but that was it. I missed him and if you hadn’t guessed already the song was about him. My single shot to number one the first week it was out and remained on top for four weeks straight. The biggest surprise though was that it sold five hundred thousand copies that first week. Chris took me out to celebrate, I don’t remember much about that night.

 

As the end of the third month neared my single broke a million copies and went platinum, I was stoked. During that time I received a call from Jared. I never answered, too much of a coward but I listened to the voice mail after.

 

“Hey Jen it’s Jared. I just wanted to congratulate you on your single. Way to go. I always told you, you had an awesome voice. I can’t wait to see you soon. Love ya man, bye”

 

I played that message over and over again. The next call came from Jared a week later.

 

“What the hell Jensen? You’re not coming back to the show? Fuck! I’m locked in for another year now. They’re looking into your replacement, your replacement, man. There is no Dean without you. I'm so livid right now, you could have at least warned me. How could you be so selfish? Such an asshole? How am I going to be Sam without you? Oh, yeah before you hear it from anyone else Genevieve is pregnant. She’s nine weeks now, baby’s due in March...God Jen”

 

The message sort of just cut itself off. I was to shocked and angry to notice how sad Jared sounds at the end. WTF, a baby?

 

TBC


End file.
